


Shadow Guards: the spin off series

by The_lone_ranger



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Smoking, Tension, brief mention of sex, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lone_ranger/pseuds/The_lone_ranger
Summary: The sequel from on the run. A few weeks after Hunter brought Octavia home, someone tried to asassinate Stolas, leaving him grievously injured. Though Repar and Skyler are not on good terms (mostly Repar), they are willing to put their differences aside to work together in cases such as this. But the hardest part is to find leads or clues. Will they be able to work together and find them despite not being detectives?
Relationships: Octavia Goetia & Stolas Goetia
Kudos: 3





	1. So much for a day out...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What supposed to be a causal day out turned ugly real quick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to hear your thoughts of the chapters by commenting on the chapters. Theses give me assurance that my story is well liked and motivates me to expand my story.

Stolas, Repar and Skyler were having a causal afternoon out together outside Snarebunks which was suggested by the lieutenant as the place to hang out. 

"I don't see why you have to wear the armour all the time. This is just a casual event. No need to be serious and armoured up!" Skyler who was wearing a light blue shirt with the words "Soaring Higher" with a silver eagle with its wings spread out behind the two words and dark blue Jeans, commented as he pointed at the general who insisted on wearing amour. 

"You call yourself a lieutenant of the shadow guards when you don't take such precautious. The reason I wear it is because assassins can strike anywhere, anytime to any of us if we let our guards down. Besides, incase none of us are able to create magic to protect him, I will be able to at least be a proper shield to protect prince Stolas. Isn't it suppose to be a standard protocol for the guards?" he replied bluntly as he drank caffe Americano with his metallic beak mouthguard opened.

"Yeah I know have to be on high alert and all that but can you not be so serious all the time and try to chill? Like wear a casual outfit cause wearing amour for this occasion not only ruins the relaxing vibe but you are kinda making this awkward. I mean doesn't it feel uncomfortable with all that sweat and the amour bending your body especially the neck?" he asked as he drank white Chocolate Mocha.

"I can tolerate being uncomfortable if it means of having better chance of protecting our majesty. I don't give a shit about being awkward or that stupid vibe. I will only remove it when I have to go to the toilet, so stop asking!" he snapped as he drank the remaining liquid in his cup and slammed it on the table causing slight cracks on the bottom of the glass.

"Repar, you don't have to be so uptight about it. Skyler is just stating only. I do agree that you should wear casually. I would like to know what kind of clothes you wear." Stolas chiped in.

"Sorry, your majesty. I admit that I had reacted too immoderate at times but I will still not remove my armour!" he answered as he crossed his arm.

"Whatever you say man. Whatever you say." Skyler replied.

"Hey! let's take a selfie!" Skyler declared gleefully as he took out his phone.

"Do I have too? First I have to go for this useless socializing activity and now you want to take selfies? Isn't it childish? Grow up." the general muttered with his eyes narrowed with annoyance.

" Repar, i would love to have as many pictures with my general and lieutenant. It would be better if we could have such activities as friends and not prince and guards for a day." Stolas replied as he finished drinking a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, Repar! Our boss want you to be in it. Surely you don't want to go against his orders, my loyalist friend?" Skyler teased.

"Fine but do not send this picture to your voxtagram account. If not, they will take advantage of this and threaten us with the death of love ones." he commented as he crossed his arms.

After the picture was taken, the bird trio looked at the photo. The picture had Skyler doing a V sign with a wide smile on his face and Stolas placing his left hand on his cheek and the other holding his cup to pose as if he was about to drink it. Meanwhile, Repar tilted his head slightly to where Stolas was sitting and cover his face with his hand in shame.

"Repar! Our boss would not accept this photo! Let's do it again!" he uttered as he gave him light punches on his shoulder. 

"I won't... wait a minute." Repar said as he noticed a small white light at one of the rooftop behind them.

Just then a loud shot was heard followed by blood spattering all over the table and Skyler as Stolas' left ribcage area was blown off. Repar instinctively went in front of the them to block off sniper fire. The assiliant shot again and it hit Repar's helmet. Since his amour is made out of Hell and heaven's strongest armour that are merged together, the bullet only caused a small dent on it. He then fired more shots at Repar who had put up his own magic shield and fled the scene. While Skyler initially shocked, immediately attended to him by using basic healing to at least ensure his heart is still beating and brought blood while Repar was protecting them. 

"Guards! Call the Judas Hospital to prepare the room for him and get your ass here as soon as fucking possible!" he called them and then abruptly ended the call.

"Skyler! Stay here until they arrive!" he ordered before he flew off to catch him.

"Stolas! Don't die on me,man! You have so much to live for! You must live to see your daughter's child. Don't you want that?" he tried to remain calm and be his sarcastic self but fear overwhelmed him and it was a first time in this situation.

"Heh... I am a goetia prince... I can't be taken down that easily..." Stolas tried to speak as he spat out blood and close to closing his eyes.

"Yes! You are going to live! So don't close your eyes until you are on the hospital bed! This is no place to sleep!" he yelled as he attempted to open Stolas' eyes before the guards finally came. 

"Finally! There you are slow pokes! Take him to the hospital while I help Repar!" he commanded and took one last look at Stolas before he formed the portal to where Repar was.

After Repar flew off, he caught a glimpse of the assassin who had jumped off the building and quickly flew over to him. The assassin who had features of the cheetah used his grappling hook to make a safe landing before running away on fours. Repar landed roughly onto the ground causing small shockwaves before using his magic to do a "blink" ability ( like the one in Dishourned). After running for quite a while and turning around the corner, he managed to catch up with him. He then summoned knives and axes in which he threw them at him to hopefully cripple him. The axe had hit the back of his right shoulder, causing the strap of the gun to be cut. He then used an abandoned Zinc roof sheet to block the melee strikes before Repar punched him who was holding his shield, causing him to be flung quite a distance before hitting the wall. As he rubbed his back from the pain, he turned around the corner. Repar then dashed towards where he last went to only to find the dead end and he was long gone.

"GODAMMIT!" he bellowed as he punched the wall causing a hole on it.

"Repar! There you are! Did you get him?" he asked.

"No. He managed to get away. I underestimated him and he outrun me. I failed Stolas by not able to protect him and letting that bastard get away. Now we will never find out who did this." he lamented.

"Come on. It's not all doom and gloom." Skyler reassured him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, perplexed by his statement.

"Come and see what I mean." he said as they approached the sniper rifle the assailant left behind.

"You see that? The little inscription on it? It says "Manifactured by Gun Corps." Which means that our dear killer had brought the gun from that place!" Skyler stated.

" So your plan is to asked the seller who own this?" he enquired, now genuinely showing interest to his now smart friend.

"Exactly! Since this sniper rifle right here is M95 with 5 round magazine, we can just take a list of names of people they had brought from him and crossed out the names until we find the few who own this type of weapon." he enlightened.

"I have to say that I am very impressed with your intelligence. If you used your brain more and shut your damm mouth, you would have been a best soldier." he said, letting off a small smile underneath his helmet. 

"Yeah Yeah thanks. I know that I am smart and I'm glad you agree but i am not done yet." he stated as he took out the magazine and removed the bullets.

He then scratched off the surface off the heaven enhanced bullet with his finger until part of the dry paint come off revealing that it is a normal bullet.

"That idiot thinks he got himself heaven bullets when in reality he got scammed. " he snickered. "Futhermore, when I was about to leave, the bullet that pierced him had made impact on the ground. Now what I noticed when I calmed down is that if it was indeed a heaven bullet, it would have white powder on the ground. But fortunately, it does not have it. So our boss will live to see his daughter again! Lady Luck is truly with him! He's Alive! ALIIIIIIIIVE!" he cheered as he hugged Repar out of happiness.

"Good to know he will live but it's not over yet. We must gather our guards and servants for the meeting. Come on, let's go." he said as he formed the portal back to Stolas' palace.

"Right behind ya, grumpy man!" he answered as he followed him.

All the guards and the servants including the shadow guards and Califer gathered at the hallway in front of the Grand staircase where the general would be discussing his plans. They were talking among themselves about the situation and hoping it isn't true. Standing before them was General. "My fellow guards and servants. As some of you might have heard from your friends, yes it is true that there was an attempted assination on our majesty." he said unexpressively, causing them to be in panic.

"What he's assassinated?! Who could have done this? I ought to beat the shit him when I see him. Who's is that bastard who dare kill our majesty?! " were some of the comments said by both the guards and servants.

Califer trying to remain calm, took out his handkerchief and wiped perspiration from his forehead. He tried to maintain his calm demeanour but he cannot stop thinking that the bird prince who he consider him as a friend was going to die.

"SILIENCE!" he bellowed to get them to attention in which they turned to him and apologized for their behaviour.

"Not to worry. Lieutenant Skyler has told me that the bullet that struck Stolas was not an angel enhanced bullet so he will live." he reassured them, letting them heaved a sigh of relieve.

"However, we have yet to find the killer. Because of this, I need you all to work together as a flock. While Skyler and I search for any leads to our killer and his hirer I need you guards to take care of Prince Stolas in groups of 8 on a 6 hour shift as he is in a coma. In each group, there must be at least one guard capable of telling whether the assassin who disguise themselves as doctors or nurses will attempt to sabotage his recovery by putting poison in him either weakening him or worse **KILL** him." his eyes glowed darker red at the mention of the word kill. "No o,e not even the hospital staff or news reporters should spread the news about this until we found the killer. As for the servants and the remaining guards I need you to stay at the palace to protect Octavia and that means you guards must be with her at all times when going outdoors. Also, she must not go anywhere else other than her school or the hospital. That means no eating out! No meeting up with friends! No matter what she says, she must remain here at all cost!" he commanded as he turned to the head servant.

"Califer, can i trust you that you can ensure the guards and your fellow servants are doing as they are told?" he asked. 

"You can trust me on that, general." Califer responded.

" Will you carry it out men!?" he bellowed.

"Yes sir!" they all yelled in unison as they make their way to carry out the duties assigned to them.

"You two guards stay here and guard at the guest room so that Skyler and I can telepathically talk to our majesty." he said as he pointed at the two normal guards who were about to leave. "Now where is that book to carry it out?"

"The girmore is with the imps, remember?" Skyler reminded.

"Of course, those bloody imps had that book. Let's go Skyler! Let's get that book. As for you two, station yourself there." he commanded as he formed the portal to the I.M.P headquarters.

"Yes, General Repar." the guard duo responded before moving off.

"Oh Blitz. Your so smart! So handsome!" (imitating Millie's voice) 

"You saved our company from bankruptcy! How can we repay you?" (imitating Moxxie's voice)

Blitzo was at his desk playing with the D.I.Y version(Helluva Boss ep2) of the imp couple and pretending it's real.

"Well I always want a threeway." Blitzo said seductively as he brought the mini Millie to his cheek to imitate kissing before he brought them close to his crotch.

Just then, the portal had formed and the two Shadow guards exited the portal and approached Blitzo's desk. Blitzo looked up and was shocked to see the unexpected visitors. They stood and stared awawardly before the bird guards spoke.

Repar: "What..."

Skyler: "The..."

Repar: "Fuck?"

"Whatcha doing down there?" Skyer asked as he pointed at Blitzo's hands on his crotch.

"You masturbating?" he sneered.

"None of your goddamm business!" the bald imp retorted as he hastily dropped the mini imps onto the floor. 

"Blitz! What the hell is going..." Loona yelled as she abruptly barged into the room and was taken back at the two armoured guards who both turned to look at her. ..."on?." 

"What's up?" Skyler said as he waved at the hellhound.

"Well... guess I will leave you three alone..." she said as she walk back and close the door slowly.

"Anyway!" Repar yelled as he turned to Blitzo.

"We are here because of the book. Hand it over!" he ordered as he let out his hand.

"Look! I haven't missed a full moon and it is going to happen a few days later. The fuckdfo you want!?" Blitzo asked as he pointed at them.

Repar slammed the table with his hands so hard, it caused a hole on the table.

"You had a GODDAMM nerve to talk back at me! Listen here, you ungrateful piece of shit! I don't know how you get our majesty to love you but what I do know it's that if he gave you something, you have to pay him back somehow and that is to give us that **BOOK!"** he bellowed. "Where is it?!"

"Just give us the book, white patch. You won't like it when he's angry. He will fuck you up so bad. Even worse than our boss at his maximum horny level!" he said, half sarcastically.

"Do you seriously have to say that?" Repar asked in disgust.

"Look whether reason why you need the book, I will never give you the book! I need this book to take out my victims today! Unless that creepy horny bird beak told me so, I will never give it to you. So do me a favor and fuck off!" he shouted before being knocked out cold by Repar.

"Dude! What the fuck?! This imp is Stolas favourite roleplaying partner! Stolas is gonna kill you if the imp tells him!" he shouted as he turned to his partner whose fists glowed red.

" I would rather get punished than to waste anymore time with this stupid imp. Let's get this damm book and get out of here!" he yelled as he used magic to sense the book and opened the locked cupboard.

With that, they left the office just as they came.

While all this is happening, Loona was on her headphones listening to music as she read the hellboys (hell's version of playboys) magazine. The imp couple had just came back from eating out as the hellhound had eaten their lunches.

"Sir we're ba.." moxxie said as he opened the door to see his boss unconscious and the cupboard that stored the book was unlocked.


	2. Detective Solvin guards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the gun the assassin left behind, they headed for Gun Corps hoping to at least have names of those who own it...

In one of the guests room, the general and the lieutenant chant some magic phrases with their eyes closed and crossed legged. After sometime, their mind and soul temporary left their bodies and entered Stolas' mind.

Now in Stolas' dream realm that looked like his library, the duo walked around aimlessly until they spotted Stolas sitting by the table with both hands on his face. Both nodded as they made their way towards him.

"Your majesty!" they bellowed in unison as they kneeled before him. 

"Am I going to die? Where's Octavia? Is she going to be okay?" he asked with desperation in his voice as he held onto Repar.

"Don't worry, sire. You are not going to permanently die. This annoying lieutenant right here has confirmed that the bullet that struck you was a normal bullet. So you will live." he stated.

"Yeah! Just hang in there and you will see your daughter again!" he said as he was overwhelmed with emotions of both happiness to see his boss alive and talking and sadness that he would be in long coma.

Repar noticed Skyler about to break down and patted his shoulder.

"Anyway, I have already ordered some guards to take care of you while you recover and I got Califer to ensure the servants and the other guards to take of Octavia." he reassured the bird prince.

"You two can do wonders when you put your mind to it. " Stolas said.

"Your majesty, we will not fail you. We will find that bastard who shot you and then interrogate him!" he pledged. 

"Yeah! We will make sure you will see your grandchild! You will get to have fun with your imp boyfriend again!" he said, wiping off tears from his eyes.

This statement caused Repar to put his hand on his face and shook his head at the mention of Blitzo.

"I have no doubts that you will not fail as you two are my best soldiers of the Shadow Guards. Good luck, gentlemen." he said as he salute the bird guards.

"Thank you, your Majesty!" they shouted.

They bid each other their goodbyes and hugged before the guard duo's souls left the dream realm to head back to their bodies. As they were about to leave with the duffle bag that contained the sniper rifle that Skyler found, the guards brought back Octavia as she hugged Skyler who was taken aback by her sudden action before hugging back.

"Is it really true that someone attempted to kill him? Please tell me that's not true!" she begged as she was on the verge of tears. 

"Sorry princess, but it's true. But don't worry, the bullet wasn't an angel bullet so rest assured, he will survive." he answered.

Though she was relieved her dad is not going to cease existing, she still cried that someone would want to kill her dad.

"Who did this?! Can I see him?!" she asked, desperate for answers.

"We don't know. That's what we are trying to find out. Guards take her to the hospital to see her dad." he instructed as he walked off. "Now will you excuse us, we need to catch that bastard."

"Everything will be okay, sister. Repar will put the heads of the ones responsible on the pikes." he reassured her before scurrying to catch up with him.

"Wait! If we don't want our assassin to know if we were on to him, we have to dress casually and change appearance!" he reminded.

"Do we have to? How are they going to take us seriously!? We will get killed if we do not wear armour!" Repar shouted.

"We have to do so in order to find this out undetected so that they think we were still mourning his death or something! " he answered. "Don't you watch any movies? Shows?! They always go undercover or disguise!" he said.

"He's right. If you want to solve this case, you have to do it." the Shadow Guard captain who overheard the conversation, chiped in.

The general looked at the lieutenant crossed his arms with that stupid grin on his face.

"Fine." he said, rolling his eyes.

"But don't you dare a picture of me in that casual outfit or else I will gorge your eyes out!" he threatened as he pointed his finger at him.

"Whether man. Get dressing." Skyler simply replied as they head to Repar's room.

After wearing into their casual wear, the two use the girmore to alter their appearance, Repar being the black fur wolf and Skyler being a white fur rabbit slightly shorter from his normal height.

As they saunter their way to Gun Corps like normal citizens, Skyler who wore the another pair of clothes that he had wore earlier, tried to strike a conversation with his unsociable friend.

"I have to say! Your clothes make you just as badass!" he commented as he pointed to the general's shirt with a decapitated dragon head with blood splatter behind it.

"Don't sugarcoat it. You just trying to make me feel better about wearing such an outfit! For all I know, you are laughing your ass off! I hope you are happy with this, chatterbox." he said as he turned his head away from his talkative friend.

"What?! No! I love it! Like you definitely kill it in that outfit! So badass that it is so scary! Scary to the point it may frighten the kids! I mean at least it would be better than to wear the armour. I remember when Octavia was a little owelette. She would be crying and running away from you whenever you come to her." he commented as he hit his shoulder with his elbow.

"Speaking of her, why are you so interested in seeing her child?. You are not even her real family." he questioned as he crossed his arms and looked at his talkative partner.

"Who says you have to be a family member to care for her? I find them cute and lively. That's why I look forward to her children. I mean I don't like them like a child pedophile that kind of like. I am just like an overexcited uncle. I assure you that I won't be a molester if that's what you are worrying about." he assured Repar.

"Well not what I am referring to but thanks for reassuring you are not going to be that one creepy uncle." he said impassively. "It's just that the kids can be quite annoying, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, sure they can be quite annoying but on the bright side you can have an excuse to act like a kid again and go to places like the amusement park with less people judging you. You can even continue your legacy through your child! Maybe he or she could be stronger than you. Who knows?" he replied as he shrugged his shoulders. "Weren't you annoying when you are kid? I mean everyone tends to be annoying when they are a child. Like it's inevitable!"

"I don't remember much of my childhood but what I do know that my father who was Stolas' best guard, had adopted and taught me to become a royal guard at a young age. I have to admit that he may be strict and mean but later in life, after his death on extermination day, I can see why he did it. You know why? Because innocent and weak people like the princess of hell will die in this harsh environment and hell has no room for such people. So that's why I find most parents quite pathetic in disciplining their children except Stolas. Of course." he stated as he closed his eyes and once again crossed his arms.

"Ah! So that explains why you have no life! It's because of your father! But then again, you would probably not be a badass that I know today and he must have fought like hell on that day. My condolences, man." he said as he patted his back.

"Yeah. He went all out fighting... Anyway, we are getting close." he said, deadpan as they got close to Gun Corps

"You are going tell Stolas that how you hurt Blitzo, right?" he asked as they were near the entrance.

"Yeah... I will." he muttered.

The door made a beeping noise as the guards pass by the automatic glass door of the facility.

"Hello! Welcome to Gun Corps! " the kangaroo receptionist greeted. "How can we help you?"

"We are here to get to more guns and bullets. We would like to speak to your manager. Is it possible if he can talk to us?" Skyler asked as he placed his shoulder on the desk and slouched his body close to the bulletproof glass that is in front of the receptionist.

"I... think he's not free right now and you should talk to our arm dealers." he answered.

"This is fucking urgent! If you do not allow us to talk to him, I will crush your **CROTCH!"** Repar threatened as his eyes glowed even redder and his hand glowed with magic.

"Ok! Ok! I will get him. Geeze!" he said as he began to call his boss.

"Tell your boss that we are here to talk about buying guns and weapons and to ensure they are legit." Skyler said.

"This way, sirs." the receptionist said, trying to be calm as he let his hand out to the security guards who just entered the lobby.

As the guards led them to the boss' room, they passed by gun manufacturing machineries and the workers making heaven and normal bullets. They finally reached the boss's office where the fat black spider sinner with two arms and six spider legs at the bottom and wore clothes similar to Henry J. Waternoose from Monster Inc, was sitting by the desk. 

"Ah. You must be excited to see my wares." he said as he signalled his guards to wait outside in which they did.

"So what would you like? Guns? Bullets? Explosives? It's all yours as long as the price is right." he said as he gave a customer service smile.

"We would like to see your list to know who own this rifle." Skyler stated as he took out the M95 sniper rifle from his bag. "Tell us who owned this and we will leave like nothing happened."

"Look. As a company's policy, only I can see the list. So you either buy my wares or you piss off." he said irritably.

Repar then lunged forward and grabbed the boss by his collar. 

" **HAND IT OVER OR SUFFER MY WRATH!"** the general threatened as his fist and eyes glowed red.

"Look man. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. If you do not tell us where is the book, you will be in the world of hurt." Skyler added.

"Le... let me... let me try to remember it." he said panicky as he spammed the button at the bottom of the desk that signalled the security guards at the security room with the shining red light on the button with words "Crazy Psycho bi**h" below it.

With that all the guards made their way to the the boss room. 

"FUCKING ANSWER ME!" the general bellowed as he punched his face.

"I... I am really... really old man... so I tend to forget things..." he said, desperate to find an appropriate excuse.

"BULLSHIT!" he shouted as he punch his mouth, causing some teeth to come out.

Just then, the guards kicked the door down and aimed at the disguised duo.

"We have you surrounded! Get your fucking hands up and let go off our boss!" one of the bellowed the Gun Corps guard.

The duo just simply turned around with their back facing the guards as both nodded and their hands began to glow red and the other blue. Skyler then threw the big white magic bolt into the air and blinded every guard in the room. The disguised guards began to summon their weapons (not angelic weapons as they both knew that permanently killing manufacturing empoyees is against one of hell's law and Stolas didn't order them to do it) and attack them. The boss watched in horror as the two slaughter them easily. Screams of pain and horror reverberated in the air as they were killed brutally and quickly. As the duo were nearly done killing the last guards, the boss opened his desk drawer to take out his revelvor and shoot Repar. However, the general abruptly turned around and ricochet the bullet, causing it to hit the roof. The spider demon desperately shoot at him who deflected the bullets and slashed the gun. He then placed his sword on his neck.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES, YOU BASTARD! TELL US WHERE THE FUCK IS YOUR BOOK OR ELSE I WILL PERMANENTLY MAKE YOU AN AMPUTEE!" He threatened as he took out an angelic knife and shoved it into one of his legs.

" Ok! Ok! Fine! You win! It's over there On top of the safe!" he begged as he pointed to the door behind him.

Repar tilt his head slightly towards the door to signal to Skyler to get moving. Skyler opened the door and grabbed the book. He then traced his finger on the names of his buyers and the type of gun they brought. Once took the picture of a few names of the sinners owning M95 rifle, he gave him a thumbs up and reminded Repar of the other witnesses.

"Let's go pay the security camera crew a visit. Bet they saw quite a bit of carnage we had done." Skyler stated as he shot the cameras outside and inside of the room they are in.

As the two entered the security room using the portal, Repar brought all of them and the boss to one side as Skyler attempted to delete footage of them.

"Come on. Where is the option?" he muttered to himself before he pressed settings. 

In settings, one of the options asked if he want to delete all current footage.

"Yes." he said as he dramatically pressed delete all today's footage.

With that Repar told Skyler to threaten them at gunpoint as he made them forget what just happened and teleported to the boss room. The duo once again use the portal and dragged the corpses outside Stolas' palace to burn them.

"You have powers to brainwash people this whole time?!" Skyler asked, shocked at the discovery of Repar's never before seen power as the two were watching the fire.

"Yes. I was trained by Stolas when I am the rank of a general and he trusted me that I use it responsibly." he stated.

"Did you brainwash me?" he asked.

"No. I never did that except for the time we barged into Stolas' room in the middle of him having sex with that damm imp because we thought he was going to kill our majesty. You begged me to get that traumatizing image out of your head so I did." he answered, still looking at the fire.

"Was it that bad?" he asked.

"It's really bad that I would rather have have my PTSD 10 times worse." he simply said as he turned slightly away from him.

"Why you didn't get rid of it? You have that kind of fetish?" he asked sarcastically.

"No! Not because of that, pervert!" he bellowed as he blushed with embarrassment, causing Skyler to laugh away. "I kept it because I want it as a mental reminder that you should never ever come into his room in the middle of his intimate activities no matter even if there's something important to inform." 

"That kinda make sense. By the way, can I learn it?" he asked.

"Until you have a rank of a general and you have my approval. I will never teach you. Besides, when you are unable to practise magic spells that you find them difficult, you gave up. Another reason why I never going to teach you. You need to be more resilient and hard working when learning new spells. " he said with a smirk on his face.

"Share it with me, general!" he said jokingly as he gave him light punches on his chest.


	3. Manhunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding the name of the assassin responsible for injuring Stolas, the Shadow Guards went on an all out search for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to hear your thoughts of the chapters by commenting on the chapters. These give me confidence that my story is well liked and motivates me to expand my story.

"Can you search faster?" Repar asked as he ate a bun.

"I cannot go fast, man. Not when there are like 10 people who owned this weapon and I have to ensure it matches the looks of the guy you saw. Looking like a cheetah, right?" he mumbled as the white feather lieutenant shoved chocolate cake into his mouth.

"Right..." he answered monotonously.

"Aha!" he shouted as he finally found the assassin they are looking for in the Assassin Corps website.

"That's our guy!" he pointed to a cheetah looking sinner named Eills Depavo. 

"Any location?" Repar asked.

"No... people like him tend to be so secretive about where they stay like Hunter. You think they will be like "here's my location to kill me" " he said the last sentence in over the top accent. 

"So where do you think he may be?" the general asked.

"For those pathetic cowardly people they called themselves bounty hunters, I guessed that they may hide in Imp City or perhaps the bar for those trigger happy people." the lieutenant advised.

"Okay. Let get our guards involved." Repar said as he walked out of the room with Skyler following him.

"My fellow guards! We have found out how he looked like." he said as he took the picture of the picture from Skyler and pointed at the picture of the assailant with a bit of graffiti on it such as red circles on his eyes and words like idiot and so gonna die done by Skyler. Upon looking at the poster, he just looked at him with annoyance before continuing to talk. "However, since we do not know his exact location, I need some of you guards who are awaiting the hospital shift to be on a lookout at Imp city or any bars that accept bounty hunters. Remember he is like a cheetah and may have bandages on his shoulder. As Skyler had advised me to not wear armour and disguise ourselves, who here wants to risk it and act like commoners of hell?" he asked as some raised up their hand.

"As for those who are not going to part their armour, you will stay in the castle until you are needed. So get your communication devices on standby." he instructed the rest.

"Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

"Yes, general!" they shouted.

When all the guards who went for a manhunt disguise themselves, they split themselves into groups of 4 to different parts of hell. After hours of searching, one of the group informed their general that they found him entering into one of the bars in Pentagram City. Repar told them to get positioned themselves around the bar incase he leave. After the bird duo dealt with the guards outside, they summoned their weapons incase shit hits the fan. They were greeted by the loud boisterous chatter and the demonic version of Scott Joplin: "The Entertainer" playing in the background. The music deliberately stopped as everyone in the bar turned to look at them, some weapons drawed out and the other sgiving threatening stares and growled. 

"What're you looking at?!" he shouted, trying to sound threatening.

"We're jus the fellow bounty hunters like you! We just wanna relax and chill! We're not some undercover cops! Like fuck the police, am I right?" he replied with a worried expression. 

After some intense staring, they got back to whether they are doing and the music began to play again. The disguised duo went searching for the assassin. The familiar wolf figure who wore a fedora with his duffel bag, was watching them from afar. After walking around aimlessly, they noticed the target they are looking for and sure enough, there is still bandages on his right shoulder hidden underneath his trenchcoat. As the two were approaching him, an unknown speaker used magic to telepathically talked to Eills that these two are going to kill him. 

(Metallica: Esetacy Of Gold began to play at 1.43.) 

He threw the knife towards Skyler in which he dodged it but hit a big tall sinner on his back, and Repar just stared in wide eyed.

"Ha! Missed me!" he jeered before he got punched at the back of the head so hard, he was temporarily unconscious. The tall burly sinner that looked like a G03LM from madness project zexus, had a black vertical cross for his face and eyes with white skin. He punched the ground in which Repar dodged it and slashed the side of his neck followed by his throat killing him, causing some bounty hunters and killers to back off in fear and mouth agaped.

(Metallica: Esetacy Of Gold at 2.04) 

Eills, desperate to keep Repar at bay, threw his beer bottle onto a random person and took someone's pie and slammed into the back of the person's head who was not looking at him. Sure enough, violence erupted as they fought one another either out of anger or for sadistic fun. The fedora wearing wolf who turned out to be Hunter watched the trouble maker leaving for the backdoor of the bar before dodging the thrown chair. He then drawed out his golden Diamondback revelvor and shot the guy who threw it and slashed the throat of the guy wielding a fire axe before chasing after Eills.

(Metallica: Esetacy Of Gold at 2.12) 

The two gang members were approaching Repar with a machete and the other with a knife. As the one with the knife charged at him, Repar plunged his knife vertically downwards from his forehead to his chin. He then slashed the eyes of a machete wielding attacker before using him as a meatshield just when a lanky imp fired two rounds from his 357 Magnum Revelvor and he threw his knife onto the shooter's head. He once again used the meatshield as a light green skinned lizard tried to kill him with his assault rifle. He then took the sword from the ground and cut his head clean off. He turned around to see a bounty hunter wearing samurai armour with a katana in hand. Repar enhanced his machete with magic before both charged at each other. Since his sword was enhanced, it cut through the armour and sword, killing him. The general noticed the bounty Hunter was going to kill his partner who just regained consciousness with a battle axe. He intercepted an attack and used so much force such that it was flung in the air and killed him. Skyler got up and kill them with his desert eagle and the uzi he had picked from the ground.

(Metallica: Esetacy Of Gold at 2.43) 

The giant gorilla sinner who was two times taller and bigger than Repar, attempted to kill him by throwing a crate at him. Repar dodge roll forward, dodging it and it killed the female bounty hunter who was about to backstab him. He then shoved the machete up his leg and moved it down to his ankle before pouncing on his head to stab it repeatedly with his knife. Skyer delfly dodged the bullets and shoot or use magic to hold the bullets with the shield before sending them back to the shooter. At one point, he purposely fall onto the ground as he dodged an attacker who tried to shoot him with his _H &K USP Match and shot him in the jaw and through his head with his desert eagle. He then rolled over to one side to avoid the falling corpse and took the shotgun. He reloaded quickly within split seconds of firing it as he shot the 3 of the aggressors with precision and effectiveness before running out of bullets. The duo then killed the remaining patrons with magic or weapons. _

_(Metallica: Esetacy Of Gold at 3.08)_

_The beaver looking sinner who just came out of the toilet, took out his sniper rifle and aimed at Repar. Skyler with sharp eyes, pushed the general aside to have a clear shot and shot his pistol._

_(Metallica: Esetacy Of Gold ended at 3.18)_

_With that, it pierced through the rifle scope and his eye, killing him._

_"Phew! That was one hell of the fight! Too bad that sneaky bastard got away..." he commented as they looked at the carnage and the wreckage they mostly caused._

_"Don't mind me, I am just going to drink those beer and ammunition they left behind." he told Repar as he headed over to some tables with beer bottles and scavenge the corpses for bullets._

_Just Repar thought they had lost their chance, one of his men informed him that they had found their target in some alleyway a few distance away and that some fedora wearing wolf had injured him. Repar became more pissed off as he knew who did it. He grabbed Skyler by his collar and formed the portal to where the assailant is._

_A few minutes ago, Hunter chased after him from the bar to the alleyways. Knowing he couldn't catch up with him, he took out his liver-action rifle out of bag and aimed at his leg. With a loud shot of his rifle, the bullet had detached his thin yellow leg as he tumbled onto the ground yelling in pain and tried to drag himself away with his hands. Loading his rifle, he placed it back to his bag and roughly placed him against the wall._

_"You had caused quite a chaos back then, fiend!" he said as he pointed at him._

_"Why are you helping them?! Aren't you a member of Assassin Corps?! You shouldn't do this! Abaddon will not be pleased about this!" he yelled, desperately trying to convince the wolf to let him go._

_"He would not be pleased too when he finds out you started a goddam bar fight and the main cause reason why the bar is fucked up! Besides, he did not give a shit about it and I retired. Other bounty hunters like me kill each other too. He does not mind as long as his sadistic game continues and they do not attempt to assassinate him." he answered._

_"So tell me why they are going after you!" he asked ferociously as he showed his sharp teeth._

_"I..I don.. I don't know why! Look why not you let me get back to my place? I have money stashed up!" he said panicky as Hunter was not buying any of his shit._

_"Stop!" the disguised Shadow Guard yelled as they had their weapons out._

_"I will not hand him over till your leader arrives!" he shouted._

_"Speak of the devil..." Hunter muttered as the general and lieutenant appear before him._

_"Why hello, eyepatch asshat." the general said as he looked at the wolf sinner in disgust._

_"Well fuck you, glowy eyeless charcoal feathers!" he retorted as he gave him a bird._

_"Anyway! We are here to take him for interrogation because he did something bad to our leader. So yeah, thank you for your help and we will reward you handsomely blah blah blah ." Skyler uttered as he tries to lower the tension between the two._

_"I heard..." he mumbled._

_"You did?!" Skyler asked in shock._

_"Yeah. Previous news stated that some royal families and important figures died with no evidence left behind and I heard rumours that someone attempted to assassinate him. Considering that the news haven't spoken about it, I knew you guys are keeping his fate a secret. As for why I was there, I was drinking beer until you came in and opened your damm mouth." he answered as he pointed at the blue eyed demon. "If you are planning to go undercover, you should alter your voice with your weird magic."_

_"Touche." Skyler answered._

_"With that, I will be off. When you are done with him give me the body so that i can give you 70 percent of the bounty money of this guy to your boss' hospital expenses. Call me if you need help." he said as he light up his cigarette._

_"Pff! As if I would hire a bloodlust psycho like you! And we don't need your blood money! You stay out of this!" he shouted._

_"Well! Don't want to work with you anyway, dickless bird!" he retorted as he blew smoke onto the general's face._

_"Fucking excuse me?!" he asked loudly as he was about to kill him with a double bladed sword he had just summoned and was restrained by the guards._

_"I heard that male birds don't have dicks! I wonder if that applies to bird demons like you." he smirked and gave him a shit eating grin as Skyler dramatically shout "Ohhhhhhh!"_

_"I will fucking show you what the general of the Shadow guards is capable of!" he threatened._

_"Fight me then! The last time the guards like you fought me, I made one of them blind! I might to do the same to you too!" he retaliated as he unstealth his angelic wrisk blade._

_"Hey! Hey now! That's not what we came for! We just need this guy to be interrogated. Fight him later! Didn't you say time is of essence? To find the one responsible for this shit? " Skyler reminded, trying to defuse the situatio and tried to pull him back._

_Repar sighed as he restrained himself from being aggressive and told his men to head back to the interrogation room._

_"You may live for now but if I see you again. I will fight you even if it's against Stolas' orders." he said as he entered the portal._

_"At least show some appreciation, you bastard."_ _Hunter said as he gave the general the middle finger once again as he walked into the dark alleyway._

_Repar took one last look at the bounty hunter before the portal closed._


End file.
